1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified rotatable anti-theft tool rack suitable for a tool with a closed head. It utilizes the integral inserting body to insert into the receiving portion of the head of the tool and then directly assemble the tool on the tool rack through a simplified structure, so as to achieve the objectives of safe anti-theft, high safety and quick & easy operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing tool hanging display structures are various, they have different structures and different functions, and a lot of tool racks or display structures or anti-theft structures designed for the tools with an enclosed head have obtained the patent, for instance:
Wrench Suspension Board disclosed by TW Patent No. 86304252 uses a fastening strap as an anti-theft device, so that the anti-theft effect is rather limited and it is easy to damage the strap from outside, thus improvement is necessary.
A tool rack disclosed by Patent No. 89215602 comprises a rotatable element and a sounding element which are disposed on a rack body. The tool can be positioned on the rack body by cooperating with the rotatable element and the sounding board, the rotatable element is formed with a furcated elastic structure corresponding to the sounding plate or the end of the tool rack, although such a structure has a reverse hook for positioning the tools, the hook can be pulled out or pushed back by force, so that the tools can be taken away and accordingly the anti-theft effect is not good. Furthermore, the integral structure is comparatively complicated; in order to produce sound, between the sounding plate and the tool rack body is arranged a tooth type sound generating device which causes the interspace between the tool rack body and the sounding plate & the tool to be positioned and also causes unnecessary loose of the integral structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.